Hamamatsu
by Heartbroken Confession
Summary: He whistled, "I wouldn't mind her herding me in at night; if you catch my drift." A clueless Mochu, a guitar, a crazy mother, a summer house, Jinnos porn collection, phone calls, texts, IMS, and a summer that forever changes the lives of two people. NxM


Mildly edited 2013 for (most?) grammatical errors and random plot things that never went anywhere.

**I still don't own Gakuen Alice**. But one day... maybe... Also, I do not own "Goodbye Days" by Yui, nor did I translate the lyrics which I found at jpopasia . com Check it out for yourselves. :) I ALSO FOUND INFO ON HAMAMATSU ON WIKIPEDIA.

* * *

**Hamamatsu**

He whistled, "I wouldn't mind her herding me in at night, if you catch my drift."

Heartbroken Confession

* * *

ℒᵒ⒱ℰ

Hyuuga Natsume shifted uncomfortably and sank deeper into the crimson colored couch he was currently seated in. His best friend, Mochu, was fidgeting and wincing every now and then. There was only one person who could make either of them bow down and surrender- Hyuuga Igarashi Karou, affectionately dubbed (well, she would be this either way, he supposed) Natsume's precious _kaa-_san.

Meanwhile, Kaoru glared at the two, strangling them with her gaze. Her left eye twitched occasionally as she stood, oddly intimidatingly, in her fluffy pink sleep robe. The silence continued until Mochu attempted to break the ice.

"Uhh, M'am, say, have you lost weight?" Mochu cringed under the glare she shot him.

"Yes dear, it appears you found it!" Natsume snickered at his mother's insult but immediately stopped when the glare turned to him.

Let it never be said that Hyuuga Natsume is afraid of his mother. He just likes having his head attached to his body. Kaoru wasn't a mean woman- in fact, she was rather sweet. But, it was 2 a.m. on a Monday night/Tuesday morning (however you wanted to view it, really, glass half full or glass half empty) and a policeman had just dragged home her son and his best friend by the ear. Yeah. Not a good way to be woken up.

Kaoru sighed at took a seat on the arm chair located closest to the two delinquents.

"Natsume, Mochiage-" Mochu winced at the use of his full name, even though she wasn't his mother "-Mochu's mother and I have been speaking... and neither of us think you two are going down the right path."

"I beg to differ, Mother," Natsume frowned, "My studies were just fine before the vacation started-"

"It's not about your grades, Natsume. Besides, you don't even study, you just get A's on your own. You have me and my wonderful genes to thank for that, you ungrateful craplick of a son. Plus, even if you try to pull grades into this argument, it wouldn't help Mochiage here at all."

Mochu laughed nervously and ran a hand against the back of his head.

"We both decided that you two have been partying too much and letting just a little too loose. Regardless of what you hear on the radio, this is _not_ the age of living young and wild and free. This is the age of studying hard and getting scholarships so you don't kill your beautiful mothers with student debt."

Mochu's eyes widened considerably, "Are we like... grounded? You can't ground me! You're not my mother!"

Mochu had jumped up in protest but the mere force of Kaoru's glare shot him right back down. "Now I know where you get your killer glare from." He muttered spitefully in Natsume's direction.

"No, you two are not grounded." Natsume nearly sighed in relief, but then his mother continued, a sickeningly evil grin on her face. "Mochiage and the rest of our family are going to spend this summer vacation out west!"

"You're... forcing us into the country?"

Kaoru leaned over to give Mochu a good smack across the head, "Hamamatsu is hardly the country, idiot."

Mochu sniffled dramatically, "Why am I always your target? Hit Natsume! He's your son!"

Kaoru huffed, "He's not making stupid remarks. Hamamatsu is a city in the Shizuoka Prefecture. Not a village filled with old smelly women with their cows and no plumbing."

"Oh my god, Natsume! Your mother is sending us to a village with old smelly women with no plumbing! AHH-" Mochu collapsed onto the floor due to a scrapbook Kaoru had hocked at his head.

She screamed, "Don't use God's name in vain, you idiot!"

Natsume chose not to comment on the fact that his mother wasn't even religious. Instead, he thought for a moment, ignoring his unconscious friend twitching on the floor. "Are we going to stay in a hotel?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes, "If we stayed in a fancy hotel, that would defeat the purpose, would it not? We rented a nice little house in the more suburban part of the city. Now, go to sleep before I go homicidal and castrate both of you. We all know how much I want grandchildren."

Natsume got up and stepped over Mochu, "When are we leaving?" Natsume asked as his mother easily picked up Mochu and tossed him on the couch.

She smiled at him, "Wednesday."

'Today is...Tuesday morning.' He frowned.

Oh, delightful.

* * *

Sakura Mikan plucked the 2nd string of her guitar and adjusted the knob as she looked for the right pitch. Her best friends were also in her room, wasting their summer break away in usual Hamamatsu style boredom. Sumire was flipping through a magazine while chewing on a lollipop. Hotaru was typing away at Mikan's computer while Anna and Nonoko played around with Mikan's makeup.

"So," Sumire started, "Someone finally rented Jinno-jii's house for the summer?" She sounded relieved that Mikan's stiff neighbor was no longer around to bang on Mikan's front door and tell them to hush down when they were barely making any noise in the first place. It's not like there was even anything to do in this country-side "city."

Mikan glanced up from her guitar and grinned, "Yeah, he finally left for his teaching summer program in America."

"Thank god." Hotaru snorted.

Anna giggled, "You know a person is obnoxiously stiff when even Hotaru thinks he's annoying."

Hotaru glared at the pink haired girl who merely smiled.

"So, do you know who rented it?" Nonoko asked.

Mikan shrugged, "I never saw anyone go to his door. They probably found it online or something."

Anna dropped Mikan's brushed, "Oh my gosh, what if it's like, 2 creepy old guys?"

"That have the hots for each other!" Sumire contributed.

"Ew, ew! Mikan-chan, you're gonna have 2 old guys sucking face with each other outside of your house!"

Mikan cringed her nose in distaste while Hotaru rolled her eyes at them.

But, oh, how wrong they were.

* * *

"Mochiage." Mochu frowned, why was everyone using his full name these days? "What the hell are you wearing?"

Mochu grinned, "Well, since we're going to the countryside, I might as well blend it! It's more about what you're wearing!" Mochu glanced at Natsume's dark wash jeans and red football jersey. He scoffed indignantly"Peh! You'll stick out like a sore thumb! You need to roll it the farm way!"

Natsume quirked a brow at Mochu's hiking boots, khaki shorts, beat-up plaid shirt, and straw hat. Mochu chewed hesitantly at the wooden twig he had tossed in his mouth. Aoi giggled at him while Kaoru rolled her eyes. Natsume's dad blinked and stopped at the sight before him. He hesitated for a moment before deciding not to ask.

"So...are we in Hamamatsu?" He asked, uncomfortable with how people were staring at him.

"No, the train only took us about 1 hour and 45 minutes away from Tokyo. 15 minutes left on Taxi and we'll be there." Natsume stated.

Kaoru blinked, "See!" She grinned, "An hour away from home and you're already keeping track of how far you've traveled without your fancy sports car!"

Natsume stared at her indifferently and pointed to a sign in front of him.

"_Hello! You're currently 1 hour and 45 minutes away from the grand city of Tokyo! Hop onto a taxi or another train line to reach Hamamatsu in just 15 minutes!_"

"Oh." Kaoru frowned. "Well, at least you know to read. That must mean I did something right as a mother."

Aoi giggled and started walking away.

"Let's go!"

"Are they here yet?" Sumire questioned as she glanced at the large house next to the equal-sized Sakura House.

Mikan sighed, flinging Sumire off her back. Her friends had come again the next day to see if the people moving in temporarily next door really were 2 old gay guys. This time, they even dragged Youichi and Ruka along. God, and people thought she was nosy.

"I see it! I see it!" Anna yelled excitedly, jumping up from her spot on Mikan's lawn. Mikan was seated on her swing with her guitar once again in her arms. She glanced up at the mini-van sized taxi pulling up the driveway of the house next door. Mikan glanced back at her guitar, having no particular interest in the matter.

"Oh. My. Fucking. Gosh." Sumire gasped. "Someone call the fire department 'cause that boy is on fireee!"

"Please tell me she did not just say that." Hotaru resisted the urge to shove Sumire's face into the dirt.

But there was no response: Anna and Nonoko were too busy trying not to drool, Youichi and Ruka weren't homo, and Mikan wasn't looking. Deciding to join in on the fun, Mikan glanced up and frowned.

"What in the world is that boy wearing?"

* * *

Mochu whistled and nodded at a girl lying down on the lawn next door, "I wouldn't mind her herding me in at night, if you catch my drift."

Kaoru smacked the boy across the back of his head and Aoi snorted in disgust. "You're gross!"

Natsume ignored his best friend and pulled the luggage out of the back of the van; everything else had been packed up and was being delivered.

He glanced over to the lawn that Mochu was still glancing over to at the sound of giggling. He followed their eyes to Mochu and realized that they were probably laughing at Mochu's ridiculous attire.

"Mochu, they're laughing at you."

Mochu blushed and looked away. Unconvincingly, he pointed an accusing finger in Natsume's direction. "Ha, as if. I bet they're laughing at your ugly face!"

Natsume ignored his comment and did a scan of the girls near him. The green haired one looked like a definite future harasser, he made a note to himself to steer clear. The pink and blue haired ones seemed decent enough to hold back, judging by the way they didn't spare him a second glance. The remaining two girls simply looked confused (Mochu's outfit seemed to have that effect on a lot of people).

"Mikan, honey!" He heard a female voice call from the house next door and turned his attention back to his own home. Which, unlike what his mother had said, really wasn't a little house at all. They went inside the house and began unpacking their things when an hour later the doorbell rang. Natsume got up to open the door and Aoi poked her head out of the living room to greet the guests. Natsume stared at the group of kids that had been on the lawn an hour earlier. He glanced down at the short brown haired one who was holding out a plate of cookies.

"Hi!" She smiled, "Uh, these are from my mom to welcome you guys to the neighborhood. I'm Sakura Mikan. She just wanted us to greet you guys and I thought it'd be nice to meet our new neighbors."

"One sec," Natsume mumbled and turned around, "Mom!"

Kaoru rushed down the stairs and flashed a smile at the girl and her friends. Deceiving wench, Natsume quelled a snort, she could seem _so sweet _ when she wanted to.

"Oh, sweetie, are these for us?"

Sakura nodded and extended the plate of cookies. "Thank you so much! I love chocolate chip." _That's an understatement,_ Natsume thought, his mom would probably choose a batch of cookies over his life.

"I'm so glad! I'm sure my mom will be relieved!" The girl giggled, "She's dying to meet you."

Kaoru looked flattered as she tasted a cookie, "Well, then, the feeling's mutual! I'd love to meet someone who makes such amazing cookies. Is she home?"

"Yes, Mrs..."

"Oh! How rude of me! I'm Hyuuga Kaoru. Just call me Auntie!" _She's a lot nicer when I don't get caught at a party with underaged drinking_, Natsume mused.

"Okay, Auntie. My mother's home."

"Well, let me go greet my new favorite neighbor!" Kaoru turned to her son, "Natsume, Aoi, be dearies and take care of our guests." Natsume didn't even get a chance to protest before his mother rushed out the door.

"Natsume, man, you have got to check this out! The dude who lives here has got _porn _stashed under his-" Mochu froze and blushed a furious shade of red when he reached the top of the staircase and was able to see the front door.

Youichi, Hotaru, and Ruka cringed while the rest of them giggled.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding!" Anna laughed, "Jin-Jin? Really?"

Mochu felt redeemed when they were laughing at this 'Jin-Jin' and not him. "Yeah, he's got a motherload."

Natsume snickered and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Aoi made a gagging noise and turned to the group. "Hi! I'm Aoi. And this ugly creature's my twin."

"And this sexy creature is Mochiage! Call me Mochu though." Mochu tossed in though he was initially ignored.

Anna pondered why someone would call her twin ugly, but then Natsume interjected. "I'm your twin, if I'm ugly, then so are you." Nasume retorted.

Aoi grinned, "That doesn't apply if we're different genders!"

"Mochi?" Hotaru questioned, finally realizing that Mochu had spoken.

"Oh, Hotaru, now that you mention it, I really want some." Mikan stated.

"Ohhh, I want a strawberry oneeee!" Nonoko added.

"Nonoko, darling, you're thinking of dango." Nonoko blinked.

"Really? But Anna-chan, aren't mochi those small things on a stick?"

Mochu blushed again at the unintentional and indirect insult.

"No, those are dango."

"Ohhhh..."

Ruka and Youichi found themselves unable to comprehend what in the world the girls were talking about so they took the opportunity to introduce themselves.

"I'm Ruka, and this guy's Youichi." They all nodded at each other in acknowledgement.

"Ruka-pyon!" Mikan turned her attention to the guy having lost interest in the discussion over food. "How do you guys do that?"

"Do what?" Youichi asked.

"Y'know, like. Acknowledge each other by nodding." Mikan glanced over at Natsume as if waiting for an answer. Natsume blinked and scratched the back of his head.

"Hn... I guess it's just a guy thing." The girl smiled in return and Natsume eyed her cautiously. She didn't seem too annoying. Maybe she was even normal enough to be friends with. Oh Hell, who was he kidding. He just had to make it these next few months unscathed and didn't really care at all about any of these people.

She turned her attention to Mochu who had finally come down from the top of the stairs.

"Hi Mochi-kun, I'm Mikan!" Mochu glanced around and pointed to himself.

"Heh.. I'm Mochu." He corrected. The girl tilted her head and giggled. _She freakin' giggled. _

"But Mochi-kun sounds so cute!" Mochu opened his mouth to protest when Ruka interrupted with a chuckle.

"Save your breath man, when Mikan gives you a nickname she sticks to it."

"That's right! Listen to Ruka-pyon pyon!" She teased.

"At least it's not Mochu-pyon." Ruka gave him a half-hearted smile, as if trying to empathize with the boy.

"I'm Sumire!" Everyone jumped at Sumire's sudden jump-in.

"Permy! Don't scare me like that!" Mikan frowned. Sumire glared at her.

"For the last time, Sakura. My name is not Permy! It's Sumire! Su-mi-re!" Sumire turned her attention to Natsume.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Mochu!" Mochu offered.

"Yeah, yeah, nice to meet ya' Mochi." Mochu frowned. He hoped that this wasn't really going to be his new name. It would wreak havoc on his solid reputation as a bad-ass extraordinaire back in Tokyo.

Mikan spared her watch a glance and frowned. "Sorry, but we have to go! We'll see you guys later!"

Natsume, Aoi, and Mochu nodded as the group filed out of the house. If they were all to be honest, none of the three of them were actually _social _people. They had simply been fortunate enough to be graced with the looks and social status that helped one get by in a big city like Tokyo. It seemed things would be a bit different in the country, because these people were clearly a bit strange.

"Well, they seemed interesting." Aoi commented.

Mochu merely shrugged. "Now back to the porn!"

Natsume glared at his friend with disgust as he ran up the stairs.

A few seconds later he heard Mochu scream. "AHH! IT WAS A FUCKING TRAP! I'M STUCK IN A NET!"

Natsume smirked and walked away, ignoring his friend's pleas for help.

He had a great feeling: he at least had some interesting people to amuse him for his next few months here. And then he could return to normal life in Tokyo. Thank the good lord.

**July 29th, XXXX**

A month later, Natsume found himself oddly fond of Hamamatsu. The city itself wasn't that bad. But, the people living there was what he was most fond of. Ruka and Youichi had easily become two of his closest friends. He had also met Koko and Kitsuneme, a very strange but likable duo. Which is already saying a lot because Natsume didn't normally enjoy other people's company.

Natsume shut his front door behind him and his ears were immediately filled with the sounds of a guitar. He looked over to one of the people he had grown close to over the course of the month. He always saw Mikan outside on her lawn playing her guitar or with her friends. Her polka-dotted guitar strap even got her the nickname Polka-dots to go with her outlandish NaNa, as she had so affectionately dubbed him.

Natsume played with his keys in his hand and glared at the empty driveway. It was the one thing he didn't enjoy about Hamamatsu (and it didn't really have much to do with Hamamatsu itself, he supposed) his car, or rather his lack thereof.

He walked across Mikan's front lawn and took a seat next to her on her swing. She spun her swing to face him and smiled.

"NaNa!" She greeted.

"You make me sound like a grandma." He replied wearily for the nth time since she decided to name him.

She laughed, "Yeah, well, you make me sound like an underwear pattern."

"Touché." Natsume nodded. He closed his eyes as she started to play again.

"Do you sing?" He asked her.

She laughed- even if it sounded cheesy, Natsume loved her laugh. It was so blithe and calming- enlivening even. "Yes. But I'm not going to."

Natsume pouted, "Why not?"

She grinned, "I've never sung for anyone. Maybe another day."

Natsume smirked and watched the girl as she returned to playing a song he had not yet heard. "Who is this?"

"Yui."

"I think I've heard of her." And yet again, she gave him the same breathy laughed. She looked up at it him with olive eyes shining as always.

"That surprises me, not many people have heard of her. She's really good." Natsume nodded as she went back to her playing. After he left her, he walked to the nearest CD shop before going to Ruka's house.

**August 8th, XXXX**

Natsume glanced around sadly at the house he had been staying at for nearly 2 months already. Even though he wouldn't admit it; he was sad to leave. He shook his head and scolded himself; there was still one week left. He smirked and decided to go to Mikan's house. She opened the door on his second knock and grinned at him as usual.

Her mother, Yuka, greeted him with a similar smile and offered him refreshments. He politely declined and followed Mikan to her room. Ever the hospitable family, unlike his clinically insane mother.

"I'm sad today." She announced. Natsume rose a brow in response.

"You're leaving soon." She pouted. Natsume smirked.

"I know you'll miss the presence of my amazingness-" Natsume barely dodged the pillow she had tossed at his head. "And don't worry, I won't be too happy to get away from you, I guess." He attempted to grin and she giggled.

"Play me something."

Natsume wondered for a moment if he had been the one who said that and not Mikan. He glanced over to the piano at the end of her room. "How'd you know?"

"I heard your mom tell my mom." She replied. Natsume complied and walked over to the piano. Opening the cover, he started playing and Mikan recognized the tune. She tossed a pillow at him.

"Don't play me Evanescence!" She laughed. "You're making me sad, you emo_ doorknob_." Natsume chuckled and started playing another familiar tune. Mikan sat on her window sill and leaned against the frame, enjoying the sun's warmth. Natsume kept playing with Mikan listening carefully. She opened her eyes halfway through and watched him as he played. When he finished he turned around to face her- his face collided with her pillow.

"When I say don't play "My Immortal", I don't mean play me the goddamn _funeral_ song from _Naruto_!" She shouted but then smiled, "But, that aside, you're really good at piano."

"Thanks." He mumbled before grabbing the pillow and tackling her.

"Ahhh! RAPE!" She laughed.

"You wish, Polka-dots!" Natsume scoffed as he attacked her weak point- she was ticklish.

"That would not be rape then!" She tried her hardest not to laugh but ended up sounding like a hyena coughing up laughing gas. "S-stop! NaNa!"

"What's going on?!" Yuka burst Mikan's door open to find Natsume firmly holding onto Mikan's foot with a feather in his left hand. She chuckled and left. "Don't play too rough kids." Her eyes sparked mischievously. "And always be 'safe' if ya' get my feel."

"Mom!" Mikan protested through her stifled laughs. Natsume finally let go and she got up. Because of the way they were positioned, her face ended up right in front of his. They both froze, eye flicking from each other's lips back to their eyes shyly.

That was the only push they needed.

That day, Sakura Mikan had her first kiss.

**August 14th, XXXX**

Natsume stared absently at the bonfire that roared only two feet away from him. Next to him, Mochu flicked a burning hot marshmallow at Koko's face, leading to Sumire knocking a cup of soda into his lap. Mochu shot up as the soda seeped its way into his shorts and Koko howled with laughter.

"Mochi just got attacked by a chick!" Sumire growled at him warily. "Pshyeah, but I mean, this awesome girl can kick anyone's ass, right?" He added. She smiled and hooked her arm around his, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Mochi, pass me a marshmallow!" Anna commanded.

"Get it ya'self! I don't know nobody named Mochi!"

Anna laughed and Nonoko reached over him to grab the bag of marshmallows.

Youichi pulled Aoi's marshmallow out of the fire just before it caught on fire. She laughed and flicked a uncooked marshmallow at him.

"Everyone!" Mikan jumped out from her back porch entrance with a camera in hand. "I think you all know why we're here tonight!" Her friends whooped and she laughed. "Now, now, settle down. You see, after ceremoniously burning Jin-Jin's booby trap (quite literally, they set his porn on fire and cooked marshmallows over it), we are all where we are now. We have all gathered here today to say goodbye to our dear friends:" Mikan sent her actress pout to Aoi, Natsume, and Mochu. "NaNa, Aoi-oi, and Mochi."

Aoi laughed at her nickname while Mochu groaned. "It's Mochu! U! CHU!"

Mikan shot them a playful peace sign and stuck her tongue out at him. "So, let's enjoy ourselves. Who knows how long it'll be before we see them again?" Everyone remained sitll in the brief, content silence that followed her question. Mikan forced a smile and held her hand up. "But, just know you guys, we love you all!"

Everyone cheered through their chuckles and Mikan walked over to where she had placed her speakers and hit play.

Mikan then took the seat next to Natsume and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too."

**August 15th, XXXX**

Mochu gave Koko a rough pat on the back and Natsume tossed his suitcases into the back Azumi Yuka's car. He was glad that Mikan's mom offered to drive them in her company's large SUV. With all the things Aoi bought, they would've needed 3 taxis to fit everything in.

"NaNa!" Natsume turned around and caught the brunette that had jumped in an attempt to tackle him.

"Polka." He smirked, holding her so that her eyes were on level with his. She pouted at this- he was 6'1" while she stood at a pathetically short 5'.

"Lemme down!" She protested and he complied. She grinned and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"Blekkk." Youichi faked a gag next to her and she kicked him in the shin.

"Go give Aoi-oi her goodbye kissy!" Mikan stuck her tongue out at him and Youichi shot it right back at her before leaving them to go to Aoi.

"I wish I could go to the train station with you guys." Mikan commented as she hugged him.

"Hn." Mikan knew that the 'hn' translated to 'So do I'.

"Well, good luck! Don't get arrested at anymore crazy parties." Her eyes twinkled with laughter as she smiled at him.

"Ehhh.." He started, "I think I've had enough of crazy parties." So much to returning to his normal Tokyo life.

Kaoru, who happened to be passing by dropped the bag she was carrying and ran to Yuka in excitement. "YUKA-CHAN! THE TRIP'S ORIGINAL OBJECTIVE HAS BEEN COMPLETED! I AM SUCCESSFUL AND I NO LONGER HAVE TO KILL MY OWN SON. I GET TO HAVE GRANDKIDS NOW."

"I think I'm gonna take up street car racing." He smirked and his mother nearly fell to her death at this.

"Ohhh, NaNa can joke, eh?" Mikan laughed. "But really, take care of yourself, Natsume."

"Don't worry. And I'll keep in touch."

"You better."

"I promise."

"Natsume! Helpppp! BOOBY TRAPP!" Mochu called from inside the house and Natsume sighed.

"Be right back."

"Mhm." Mikan made sure Natsume was inside the house before tucking a CD into his bag. Aoi happened to see her.

"Mikan, what's tha-" Mikan put a finger up to her lip and smiled. Aoi blinked and nodded in understanding. She rummaged through her own bag and pulled out an old CD player she had brought along at first because her iPod had died. She tucked it in her brother's bag along with Mikan's CD.

She was going to miss Hamamatsu.

* * *

Later, Natsume found a CD player and an unmarked CD in his bag.

It was the first time he heard Mikan sing.

_"So I'll go to you now, I've made up my mind_

_I want to play you the song in my pocket_

_I quietly turned up the volume to make sure_

_Oh good-bye days_

_I feel like things are changing now_

_So long yesterday and before_

_I have a clumsy tenderness by my side_

_La la la la la_

_With you_

_I pass you one earphone_

_And in that moment, it plays slowly_

_I am, I'm loving you, right? Sometimes I get confused_

_Oh good-bye days_

_Now what's in my heart has begun to change, alright_

_I have a clumsy tenderness by my side_

_La la la la la_

_~With you_

_I don't want to have sad thoughts if I can help it_

_But they're bound to come, right?_

_When they do, I'll smile and say_

_"Yeah, hello!" I hope I can call you_

_My friend..._

_When we sing the same song_

_Be by my side, I wish_

_I'm glad I found that clumsy tenderness_

_La la la la la_

_...Good-bye days"_

* * *

Natsume and Mikan spoke on the phone or through messaging everyday from August 16th to October 4th. They even got the chance to visit each other, one time each.

* * *

**October 5th, XXXX**

"Hey, sorry I didn't call yesterday NaNa! I joined the school choir. Teehee."

"It's okay."

**October 10th, XXXX**

"Hey NaNa! Wow. I feel like it's been forever. How's the football club?"

"It's been five days, Polka. But, yeah. We're doing pretty good. I got voted Team Captain. How's the choir?"

**October 29th, XXXX**

"Polka-dots, sorry about not calling. We had a lot of games."

She laughs. "It's okay NaNa, I had concert rehearsal."

**November 13th, XXXX**

"NaNa! How's life?"

"Good. You?"

**November 27th, XXXX**

"Happy Birthday NaNa! You're so old!"

"Gee, thanks, Polka."

**December 25th, XXXX**

"Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas."

**January 1st, XXXX**

"Happy Birthday Polka."

"Thanks NaNa!"

"You're old."

"...I hope you know I'm twitching."

"Are your wrinkles bothering you?"

Click. Ring. Ring.

"Hello, Polka...?"

Pause.

"Goddamn."

**January 18th, XXXX**

"Hello! You've reached Mikan/Polka/Mi-Mi/Mi-chan! I'm no here right now so leave a message!"

"Hey, Um. I might not be able to call you for a few days. We have this competition in some freaky rural town and we can't bring our cell phones. Why? I don't know. Persona scares me, to be honest. Talk to you later, Polka."

**February 14th, XXXX**

"You tried calling me, and I'm not here. Leave one, I guess."

"Tsk. Tsk. NaNa! Not picking up your phone on Valentine's Day! Okay, well, it is 11:45 P.M. So I don't blame you. (Don't be mad that I'm lame and totally did not realize that it was Valentine's Day until maybe three minutes ago?) Touché my boyfriend, touché. Call me back, I miss you."

**March 3rd, XXXX**

HyuugaN27: Status: [Away]

MiMi11: Stupid face!

HyuugaN27: Polka.

MiMi11: Your status lied to me. You're not away!

HyuugaN27: Hn. What's up?

MiMi11: Nothing really. You?

HyuugaN27: Studying for exams.

MiMi11: Oh. Shoot.

HyuugaN27: Your exams are tomorrow.. right? Ruka said he needed to study.

MiMi11: Uhhh, NaNa, I have to go.

MiMi11 has gone away.

HyuugaN27: Idiot.

MiMi11: [Auto-response] FUCKKKKKKK!

**March 30th, XXXX**

Dear Natsume,

My mom took away my phone privileges due to the wonderful D- I got on... well, basically all of my exams. My computer is also down cause of a some stupid virus. Heh. So, I decided to write you a letter. Hmm.. nothing new with my life. Well, actually, there's so much you don't know now, I don't think I can write it all down. Did I tell you Hotaru moved? Yeah. Ruka probably told you that. Hm. Sad. Well, Talk to you soon?

-Love, Mikan

**April 12th, XXXX**

Dear Mikan,

My football team won the the regional match. Pretty awesome. And no, Ruka didn't tell me about Imai. No wonder why he's been so bummed lately. It's okay, Mochu moved too. His mom decided to drag him out of the city because he wasn't getting his shit together. It's been a lot quieter around here without him. I think Mom actually misses him the most. Aoi sends her love.

-...Love...

Natsume.

**April 29th, XXXX**

"I got my phone back."

"Oh. Cool."

**May 14th, XXXX**

5/14 2:00 a.m.: Mikan: Oh mi god.

5/14 2:28 a.m. Natsume: You're texting me... at 2 a.m. what's up?

5/14 3:05 a.m.: Natsume: Mikan?

5/14 4:30 a.m.: Natsume: Are you okay?

5/14 6:30 a.m.: Natsume: ... The shit?

**May 30th, XXXX**

Dear Natsume,

Sorry about the other week with the text. I didn't mean to worry you. I guess I should explain. Well, Sumire transferred schools that day. She got expelled because of Luna- remember I told you about her? Well, I was sad.. so..well, I'm not ready to talk about that. Well. It is you Natsume, so I guess I'll tell you. Remember last year when I told you not to go to crazy parties and to take care of yourself? Well, Anna and I went to one of those the day I texted you. We were sad that Sumire transferred to some godawful all-girls boarding school (and good Zeus help her, we all know how boy-crazy she is) and Nonoko-chan was sick. On the way home, you see, Anna and I were both a little messed up in the head on our way home. So well. We crashed. And now Anna's in the hospital. Oh, I'm crying all over the paper aren't I? I wonder if you can read that. I hope you can or else this letter will make no sense. Well, Anna's in a coma because she took the bad end of the hit. They don't know if she'll wake up or if she'll wake up normal or not. Oh god, Natsume, my life is just so horrible right now. We never talk anymore... I don't think I can handle this anymore. So, I'm just gonna say this. I think we should see other people. I'm sorry. It's really not you, it's me. I'm so sorry. I don't blame you if you hate me. I'm a horrible person aren't I?

Your friend,

Sakura Mikan.

**June 18th, XXXX**

Dear Mikan,

It's okay. I don't hate you. You're not a horrible person. I hope Anna gets better. Stay strong.. don't give up.

Hyuuga Natsume.

**June 30th, XXXX**

"Um..Hi."

"Hi."

"She woke up."

"..."

"Natsume?"

"I'm glad."

"Thank you."

"Bye."

"Goodbye."

* * *

**8 years later.**

**August 8th, XXXX**

"I'm late!" Sakura Mikan announced nervously to herself as she ran down the street in her heels, carefully dodging the pedestrians as she tried to make her way through the busy streets of Tokyo to her job interview. She decided that she liked Hamamatsu much better. In the end, her talent for music had turned into more of a hobby if anything. She went into public relations and landed a good chance at becoming a full-time manager. She smiled and slowed down once she was near her destination. She stopped at a commuter rail and waited for it to pass.

ℒᵒ⒱ℰ

"Tch." Over the years, it seemed that Hyuuga Natsume had gotten even less talkative. Sure, he was a celebrity- a great football player with looks that made women basically attack him on the street and companies beg him their spokesperson. But that didn't mean he had to be social. Which is probably why all his managers had quit on him- he was so stubbornly anti-social. An agency took it upon himself to choose him a new manager. Whoever it was, he didn't really care. They'd probably quit anyway. He decided to head to Starbucks for a coffee when he stopped for a commuter rail to pass.

ℒᵒ⒱ℰ

Less than a minute later the train passed- leaving two shocked previous acquaintances. For a moment, they both stood there, neither blinking nor breathing. The world stood still until one of them spoke, shattering the silence.

"NaNa..."

"Polka..."

ℒᵒ⒱ℰ


End file.
